


Carnage

by Wayward_Spider



Series: The Wayward Child [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, I Don't Even Know, Monster of the Week, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Hunter, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is Tired of Everything, Smart Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, They aren't bad guys, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Winchesters are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Spider/pseuds/Wayward_Spider
Summary: Peter thought it would be a normal hunt.Instead, he ends up getting arrested.Peter hates Parker luck.
Series: The Wayward Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607107
Kudos: 18





	Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this....
> 
> Hope you like it...

_ “Friedrich Nietzsche Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you” -Friedrich Nietzsche _

  
  
  


Peter glanced around the corner of the abandoned house, a gun in his right hand and a flashlight in his left.

Slowly, he made his way around the house, looking for the vampire that had been terrorizing a small town in Iowa. With quick, but quite footsteps, Peter made his way to a room at the end of the hallway that had his spider sense screaming.

With a quick breath, Peter kicks the door open and dashes into the room only to curse at the sight that greeted him.

A man laid on the ground and Peter knew that the vampire had already finished him off. With a quick glance around the room, Peter concludes that the vampire had escaped with it’s friends.

With a defeated sigh, Peter turned around and planned on leaving, knowing he wouldn’t be getting any information on the symbiotes.

The only problem was the man pointing a gun at him.

“FBI, put your weapon down, kid,” the man said.

All Peter could to was swear.

**Time Skip**

“This kid doesn’t match are profile,” Derek sighed as he stared at the child through the one way glass. 

“Maybe we missed something. The kid might have a partner,” Prentiss replied while studying the kid, noting that the kid was way too casual for someone being charged with murder.

“Something about this case just seems strange,” Reid added as he watched the interview between the kid and Hotch.

Derek sighed as he remembered how they had ended up in this situation.

It had started out with them getting a case in Kentucky where people were being killed left and right. The causes of deaths were all the same: all the victims were drained of blood. When the team had created the profile, they believed that the unsub they were looking for was a man in his mid 40’s and with enough strength to carry the victims. Instead, they found a teenage who looked like he couldn’t weigh more than a hundred pounds soaking wet.

Derek sighed as he watched Hotch walk out of the interrogation room, everyone knowing that they were getting nowhere. 

“Were getting nowhere,” Hotch sighed. “I want you all to go and get some rest. We can regroup in the morning.”

Protests were made but Hotch silenced them with a look. They all knew he was right. They were nowhere close to cracking the kid and everyone was tired.

With a sigh, Derek followed his friends out to the police lobby. As they were walking out the doors, a shout stopped them.

“Agent Hotchner, we have something for you,” a tall, lean police officer called out.

“What is it?”

“It’s a note addressed to your team,” the officer shrugged, before handing over the note and leaving the room.

‘What does it say?” Emily questioned.

“‘Stop looking around. You’ll regret it if you don’t stop,”’ Hotch read the note.

The team shared a look. They all had the feeling that something bigger was at play.

**Time Skip**

It was the next day and nothing was going right. Another murder had occured over night, with the messeage  _ “Go Away” _ carved into the victim.

They now knew for sure they were dealing with two unsubs.

“Kid, we need to know who you are working with,” Derek glared. “More people are going to keep dying if we don’t catch your friend.”

“You won’t be able to handle it, agent,” the kid replied.

“Were with the FBI. We hunt the worst of the worst. I think we can handle whatever your partner is doing.”

The kid just rolled his eyes in reply before going silent.

Derek decided to try another method. “Kid, listen. Whoever your working with, you don’t need to protect them anymore, your safe here.”

The kid just scoffed.

Derek was about to continue before the door opened up to reveal Hotch. “Morgan, we need you for a moment.”

With a quick glance at the kid, Derek followed Hotch out of the interrogation room. “What's going on, Hotch?” Derek questioned.

“Some officers were searching around the area we found the kid in, and they found a bag that we have reason to believe belongs to the kid.”

“What did you find in it?” Derek questioned, choosing to ignore how the kid swore out of nowhere.

“The bag contained some more guns and knives, two journals, and a key card to a motel. We have people checking it out,” Hotch replied. 

“Did you find anything in the journals?”

“Both journals contain information on monsters and how to kill them,” Reid pipped in. “One of the journals is older than the other one and they both contain different handwriting. We think it's possible that each ot the unsubs have their own journal on monsters.”

Hotch’s phone chose that moment to ring. Hotch answered the call before looking at them. “We have background information now.”

**Time Skip**

Peter blamed Parker luck for everything that had happened in the last forty eight hours.

First he got wind of a possible group of vampires that were terrorizing innocent people. Then he learned that the vampires might have had a connection with the symbiote that Peter was hunting down. Thats around the point when everything went downhill.

He learned that the FBI was on the case, which made hunting even harder. Then when he went to talk and finish the vampires, he learned that there were more than just a few vampires. Peter also couldn't help but feel like something big was going down when he saw the vampires base. Then when he was close to getting the vampires, they disappeared. 

And then he had to go and get arrested.

And in the end, the agents had found the motel he was staying in. Peter hoped that they wouldn’t mess with his car.

Peter groaned as a new agent entered the interrogation room with the agent from earlier. The new agent this time was blond woman with a folder.

“Hello, Peter. I’m agent Jareau. I’m here to talk to you about…” JJ started before being interrupted.

“I told you, I didn’t commit the murders,” Peter said impatiently. He just wanted to get the job done and move on to hunting the symbiotes down. He also hated the idea that they knew his name. What else did they know about him?

“Peter, we know your life was hard. You don’t have to protect your friend anymore. Your safe here and your family can’t hurt you.”

Peter glares before calmly stating, “My family loved and protected me. You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know a lot about you Peter,” JJ said while opening the folder. “I know that your full name is Peter Parker. I know that your parents names were Mary and Richard Parker. I know that Richard had a brother named Ben Parker, who was married to May Parker. I know they all had a history of moving all over the place as children. I know they were thought that monsters were real and that they had to hunt them down.”

Peter just rolled his eyes, but JJ and Morgan could tell from his posture that they were getting to him and that encouraged Morgan to continue the conversation.

“I know that you lived in New York for three parents before they died in a car crash. You then went to live with your aunt and uncle for the next four years. Your family went off the grid for a while. You went missing when you were seven, Peter. Tell me, what happened to you during that time?” Derek questioned.

“Is this how you profile everyone?” Peter smirked. 

Derek and JJ chose to ignore the question. “We found two journals that talked about monsters. We know one belongs to you,” JJ said.

Before Peter could comment, the door swung open to reveal Hotch. “There's been another killing, but this time the M.O was different,” Hotch spoke. He walked to the table before throwing a folder onto the table. “Look at these, Peter. Look at what your partner is doing.”

Peter looked at the photos and couldn’t help but shiver. The pictures all contained a message written in blood. The message was simple.  _ Were coming, Spider. _ The other photo contained the message.  _ We warned you. Were coming for you. _

“Your partner has gotten even more violent. This time all the blood was drained and the victims head was missing. We need to stop him,” Hotch demanded.

Peter could only swear.

“You won’t believe me if I told you,” Peter whispered. “I would suggest that you leave this case behind you and run.”

“Why should we, Peter?” JJ questioned curiously.

“You won’t believe me,” Peter smiled sadly. “Part of it is vampires.”

“Those types of monsters aren’t real, Peter!” Hotch shouted.

“Peter, your family brainwashed you into thinking monsters are real and that its your job to hunt them down and get rid of them. The journals and your parents past all point to that,” JJ said.

Peter was worried and tired. He knew the FBI wouldn’t believe him and he knew that the symbiotes were now hunting for him. He was worried about the police because he knew they didn’t deserve any of this. He was also worried about the news that symbiotes could now bond to other monsters.

So, Peter did the only thing he could do in a tense situation, he joked.

“I know their play Bad cop Good cop,” Peter pointed at Hotch and JJ. “Which cop are you, Agent Morgan?”

“I’m the one thats going to make sure you get life in prison if you don’t answer are questions,” Derek growled.

“I did.”

“I want the truth.”

“I did give you the truth,” Peter smirked.

“Morgan, JJ, outside,” Hotch said while making his way to the doorway. With a sigh from Derek, he and JJ followed Hotch out of the room.

Peter sighed as he watched them leave the room. He needed to find a way out and soon because he knew everyone at the police station was in trouble. He knew that the symbiote was getting closer. He knew it was Carnage, who was currently possessing  Cletus Kasady.

Peter really hated Parker luck. Now he had vampires and Carnage to deal with.

**One Hour earlier, The Angel Motel**

Rossi and Prentiss were searching through the motel room of one Luke Solo, which was an  alias  for Peter Parker.

“Kid seems to really like Star Wars and monsters” Emily chuckled.

Rossi chuckled in response before letting out a whistle after opening the closet. “The kid was also very interested in all the victims.”

Emily walked over to where Rossi stood and she couldn’t help but agree. The closet was full of article clipping on all the deaths in the past four weeks. “We need to tell Hotch about this.”

“This kid is crazy,” a voice called from outside.

With a glance at the door, the two agents saw an officer enter the room.

“What do you mean?” Rossi questioned.

“We found the kids car and the trunk is filled with all sorts of weapons and other things that we’ve never seen before,” the officer breathed. 

“I’ll call Hotch,” Emily said as she walked outside to get a look at the trunk

**Present Time, No Where**

He watched in glee as his victim stared at him in horror. This was Carnage’s favorite part. The part where he got to end the victim and feed.

“Who-What are you?” The man stuttered as he watched the monster in front of him advance at him. The monster in question looked human, but had pure white eyes and dark veins crisscrossing all over his skin.

“I am Carnage,” the monster said. The last thing the victim saw was Carnages mouth opening up and long, pointy teeth.

Blood splattered everywhere and Carnage chuckled as Cletus took over.

_ WE SHALL GET THE SPIDER SOON _ was whispered into empty air.

**Police Station, Present Time**

“Guys, these messages are from two different people,” Reid stated when he entered the conference room.

“Wait, are you saying we have three unsubs,” Prentiss questioned.

“It does make sense,” Rossi stated. “Maybe the kid is a way to distract the victim and then the other two unsubs strike.”

Before anything could be added, an officer called out.

“There's been another murder,” the officer stated.

“Morgan and Prentiss, I want you to go to the crime scene,” Hotch said. “Rossi, I want you to interview Peter with JJ. We need to find are other unsubs.”

With that, everyone went to their designated location while the rest stayed behind to look through files.

**Morgan and Prentiss, Crime Scene**

“You don’t see that everyday,” Prentiss stated as she stared at the bloody letters on the brick wall.  _ Carnage _ was written above the dead man.

“Agreed,” Derek replied, disgust evident in his tone.

Prentiss and Morgan were staring at the murder, pondering how everything was done. The victim was missing his head, which at first they thought had happened somewhere else, but there were no drag marks.

“How does the unsub do all of this without anyone noticing?” Prentiss questioned.

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling that it's going to be something we don’t like.”

“Well, we should get back to the station now. Hotch told me he found something new,” Emily spoke.

Derek nodded and followed Emily back to the car.

Neither of them noticed the man behind them until it was too late and their world went dark.

**Police Station, 30 Minutes Earlier**

“Hotch, we just got the autopsy back for the last three victimes before we caught Peter,” Reid announced as he walked up to Hotch. “There was something different about them from the other victims and its strange.”

“What is it?” Hotch asked as he watched Rossi and JJ continue to ask Peter questions.

“The three vicitims all had a second row of teeth,” Reid swallowed. “They look almost like teeth a vampire would have.”

Hotch's brows furrowed as he took the folder from Reid. With a look at the pictures, Hotch knew Reid was right about the teeth being strange. When he glanced at the one way glass, Hotch saw Peter staring right at him, a knowing look was staring at Hotch.

With one last glance at the pictures, Hotch made his way to the interrogation room. “Rossi, JJ. I need you guys for a moment.”

Hotch held the door for his friends and was just about to leave when a voice spoke out.

“You better run, agent,” Peter whispered. “It's about to get so much worse.”

Hotch let the door slam shut.

“What is it, Hotch?” JJ questioned.

“Three of the victims had a second row of teeth,” Hotch showed them the folder. 

JJ paled slightly at the pictures because she knew something was going on. “Ho-How come we never noticed them at the crime scenes?”

“Apparently the teeth were hidden,” Reid starts. “The person doing the autostpy discovered the teeth. The report says that the teeth just slid out, like it was a natural part of the body.”

“Almost like a vampire,” Rossi begins. “But monsters…”

A loud shout echoed around the police station and in an instant everyone outside the interrogation room was bolting for the cause of the shout.

What greeted them was something they wouldn’t forget for a long time. A man stood in the middle of the lobby, Morgan and Prentiss hanging from his grip.

“FBI!” Hotch shouted, raising his gun. “Put down the agents.”

The man chuckled before throwing Morgan and Prentiss to the ground. “Looks like were just missing the spider,” the man rumbled. “Why don’t you grab him so he can join the party.”

“Carnage,” a voice growled. 

Hotch turned around and spotted Peter. Hotch only had a moment to wonder how Peter cut out of his handcuffs before a gleeful laugh echoed out.

“Good, everyones here,” the man started. “Now we can start are game.”

“PUT YOUR HANDS UP!” a police officer, Sasha, shouted.

The man gave an inhuman smirk. “That's not how the came goes.”

“Put your hands up,” Hotch demanded.

The man only continued to smirk before speaking. “I’ve heard about you Aaron Hotchner. I bet you’ll taste delicious.”

“Time to start Hide and Seek,” the man chuckled. “You guys all have five minutes to hide before I start tracking you down and ripping you to pieces.”

“We aren’t playing your games,” Sasha stated.

The man only smirked before taking a step towards an officer, Ben. “Your choice. Either way, you will all die.” In the next moment, the man shot his arm out into Bens chest before pulling his arm out. Screams of terror filled the lobby as everyone saw the still beating heart in the man's bloody grip.

Shots rang out for a solid thirty seconds before anyone stopped. Many officers started shouting when they saw that none of their shots had done damage.

The man smiled and pure white eyes started at them. “Your time starts now.” With that, the man disappeared, leaving behind nothing but chaos.

The lobby was filled with tense silence for a few seconds before the storm hit. Many of the officers ran for the door, only to find out that it wouldn’t open. With that discovery, many of the officers started crying and running, most likely trying to find a safe place.

Hotch chose to ignore them and made a run for his two agents that were down. “Morgan. Prentiss. Are you two ok?” Hotch asked.

“Please tell me this is just a dream,” Prentiss whispered.

“If it is, were all dreaming the same thing,” Morgan spoke up.

Rossia turned to state at Peter, who had followed them down the stairs. “You weren’t lying. Monsters are real?”

Peter gave a grim nod in response.

“Listen,” Hotch shouted into the panic. “We need to group up. We shouldn’t split up.”

By now, three minutes had passed and only the BAU team, three officers and Peter were left. Everyone else were off somewhere in the building.

“Hotchner is right,” Peter added. “If we stick together, it will be easier to protect you guys.”

“Why should we listen to you,” an officer demanded. “If we couldn’t hurt it, what makes you think you can?”

Peter took a step towards the officer. “I hunt monsters like that. I know how to kill Carnage. I’ve done it with monsters similar to him.”

“What do you think we should do, Hotch?” Rossi questioned.

Hotch looked around the room. Everyone was pale and Hotch knew they were panicking. A few officers were even crying. With a sigh, Hotch answered. “We’ll follow Peter for now. We know nothing about this monster and this may be are only chance at surviving.”

Hotch cast one more glance around the room and knew his team wasn’t faring any better with him. He knew they were all terrified at what they had seen, but they were only staying calm because they all knew that would do nothing for them.

With a nod, Hotch turned to Peter. He decided he would worry about this later.

“What do we need to do?” Hotch questioned Peter.

“First, I need to know if any of my weapons were brought in,” Peter asked.

“Most of your weapons are in evidence,” an officer, Teddy, replied.

“Ok, that's good,” Peter nods. “We need to go to evidence first. It will be easier to protect ourselves in a tiny space. We need to hurry though, we only have so much time left.”

With a nod, Teddy and Peter took up the lead in their small group as they made there way to the evidence room.

The moment they got to the evidence room, Peter was going through a box that had his name on it.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the device he made that would contain the  symbiote. Peter cursed when he saw that only a few sonic blasters.

“What are those?” Reid questioned when he saw what Peter was holding.

“This,” Peter says while holding up a square container “will hold the symbiote. It will give us time to burn it. Peter holds up the sonic blasters. “These will help distract Carnage and separate the symbiote from host. They emit a loud frequency, which is the symbiotes weakness.”

“What's a symbiote?” Morgan questioned?

“The name of its species,” Peter responds, choosing not to mention the part where the symbiotes were aliens.

“What's the plan now,” Hotch looked at Peter.

“Only a few of the blasters were brought in, so we shouldn’t split up much,” Peter started. “First, we should split into groups. One group will stay here and the other group will go out and look for survivors.”

Before protests could be made, Derek's phone started ringing.

“Garcia,” Derek breathed. “I’m putting you on speaker.”

“Derek, what's going on? No one’s been answering their phones,” Garcia questioned.

“Garcia, right now isn’t the best time…” Derek started

“I will hack into the cameras, Derek, if you don’t tell me what's going on.”

“Your not going to believe us.”

“That's it…. Derek…. What is that?” Garcia whispersred as she saw the horrifying image of some man tearing apart an officers.

“From what we’ve heard, a real monster.”

“Are you guys ok? Are you still in there? Please tell me you aren’t,” Garcia rambled, panicked.

“Something is keeping us in here, Garcia,” Prentiss spoke up.

“Hey Garcia, does this building have speakers?” Peter questioned

“Who is that?” Garcia demanded.

“Um, I’m Peter…”

Garcia stiffend at the name. “Listen here, you better not hurt them or I will…”

“Calm down, Garcia. Peters helping us get out and defeat the symbiote?” Derek interrupted.

“What’s a symbiote?” Garcia asked as she started typing.

“It's the monsters species name. This symbiotes actual name is Carnage,” Peter replied. “Now, I need to know, does this building have a speaker system?”

“No, but a lot of the computers have speakers,” Garcia swallowed.

“Ok. I can work with that,” Peter whispered to himself. Then, louder he said, “Garcia, can you ha-”

“Hack into all the computers? Already done.”

Peter gave an impressed whistle. “We should trade hacking secrets later.”

Derek could tell that Garcia was smirking for a moment from the compliment.

“Anyway, I’m going to send you a recording. When I tell you to, play it on all the speakers,” Peter spoke. 

“It's going to take a little bit,” Garcia replied. A few moments of silence followed before Garcia spoke up again. “You better get them out of there alive, Peter.”

“That's my goal,” Peter replied. “Now, we need to split into groups to find survivors.”

“How should we split up?” Teddy questioned.

Peter glanced around the room and decided that most of them should remain back. “I think me and four others should go while the rest stay behind.”

Everyone gave a small nod of agreement.

“I’ll come,” Hotch and Derek spoke up at the same moment.

“Morgan, you need to stay here,” Hotch started at Derek.

“I can help…”

“I agree with Hotch, Morgan,” Peter said. “Your injured and might have a concussion. We don’t need you getting anymore hurt.”

Derek looked at his boss and growled at the look he was receiving. Derek didn’t like the idea one bit of any of his team mates going out there without him. 

“Who else wants to go?” Peter questioned. In response, Peter got a raised hand from Teddy, Rossi, and Reid. “Ok. We should make some preparations before we leave.”

Peter grabbed his journal from where it had been sitting on the table and flipped through it. “I need someone to draw this symbol,” Peter shows them the picture. “With the symbol, a variety of monsters can’t enter, including symbiotes.”

“I can do it,” Reid said while taking the journal from Peter and the offered spray paint.

With that, Peter grabbed one of the two blasters before making his way towards the rest of the BAU and officers. “I’m going to show you how to work this.” Peter shows them a small sphere with three different buttons. “What you want to do is hold these two buttons down and then flip the last button.”

“Why can’t we just blast the speakers like you said earlier,” Derek questioned.

“We need to be near Carnage to capture him. If we blast the speakers now, Carnage will most likely leave his host and search for another one,” Peter explains. “Plus there's not a computer nearby, so Carnage might be able to get in if we don’t use the blaster.”

With a glance around the room, Peter let out a guilty sigh. He felt like it was his fault that all these officers were in this position. He had led Carnage here and he was ready to do anything to save the terrified officers.

“Morgan, I’m gonna need your phone so I can tell Garcia when to switch on the speakers,” Peter explained.

Derek in reply gave Peter a wary look before handing over his phone and telling Peter to be careful with it. Peter heard the message behind the warning loud and clear.  _ Protect my friends. _

“I promise to be careful with your phone,” Peter nodded.

Peter gave an approving nod at the symbol. “Lets go,” Peter spoke.

**Time Skip**

Five minutes later and Peter, Teddy, Hotch, Rossi, and Reid were making their way down the hallway, with Peter leading the way. Peter motioned for everyone to stop when he heard a whimper from a few rooms down.

Slowly, Peter walked forward and was meant face to face with a gun.

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you,” Peter whispered to the officer.

“Bill, put your weapon down,” Teddy demanded.

Bill followed the command with a hesitant nod. Peter glanced around the room and grimaced at the blood that decorated the room. “Bill, what happened here,” Peter questioned. 

“Th-That thing found us and killed two other officers. I-I thought it was going to kill me, but it just left.”

Peter shook his head. He knew it was Carnages way of messing with people.

“We should get moving,” Peter commanded, not wanting to give the agents a moment to look at the scene a moment longer. 

In that moment a loud scream echoed throughout the building.

Peter raised his hand and motioned for them to follow him slowly.

Walking to the source of the sound, Peter found two officers surrounded by more blood. “Are you two hurt?” Peter questioned when he noticed that one of the officers legs were bent wrong.

“It killed them,” the officer without the broken leg whispered.

“Marcy, it’s ok. You two are safe now,” Teddy said. Teddy looked at Peter. “We can’t move Tim, his leg’s broken.”

“We half to, it's too dangerous not to move,” Peter replied. “We can head straight back for the room though.”

Teddy sighed. He knew the kid was right, but he wanted this all to end. He wanted his officers to be safe and for everyone to be alright, but he knew for that to happen, he had to listen to the kid.

“Lets go,” Teddy spoke at he helped Tim up.

Peter nodded in reply and they all slowly made their way back to the safe room.

Ten minutes later found everyone settled in the evidence room.

“We better go search for Carnage now,” Peter announced. “He’ll most likely know that we grouped up and he’ll most likely be searching for us.”

“What is that thing?” Marcy questioned.

Peter sighed. He really hated this part of the job.

“It’s a monster,” Peter whispered before walking out of the room, with Teddy, Hotch, Rossi, and Reid following him.

“How long have you been hunting, Peter,” Teddy questioned as they all stacked down the hallway.

“As long as I can remember,” Peter replied. “I’ll answer questions later, for now let's focus on Carnage.”

Hotch couldn’t help but grimace internally at the thought of someone so young facing monsters like Carnage everyday. He didn’t know what kind of parents let their children do this kind of thing.

Peter freezing brought Hotch out of his thoughts. “He’s up ahead,” Peter whispered. “Make sure your ready.”

_ “SSSSPPPIIIDDDEEERRR! Come out and play,”  _ a voice echoed through the room.

When the group rounded the corner, most of them couldn’t help but shudder at the scene.

The room was filled with blood and blood dripped down Carnages face. “Welcome to the party,” the monster smiled.

“Carnage, this ends now,” Peter glared.

“I’m not done yet, Spider,” Carnage said while taking a few steps forward. That was what Peter was waiting for.

“Garcia, now!” Peter shouted.

In the next moment, Carnage was writhing in agony as the speakers were turned on. Peter didn’t waste a moment and was racing down the stairs in seconds.

The groups advantage was short lived, however. 

With an inhuman growl, Carnage flung his hand at Peter, who ended up hitting several computers and breaking the speakers in the process.

Peter groaned as the air was knocked out him. He could hear shouts from the group, but before he could reply, a hand snaked around his ankle and hauled him into the air.

“I’ll save you for last, Spider,” Carnage smirked. With that, Peter was thrown across the room where he crashed into a wall.

Peter heard more shouts and in the next moment he heard the unmistakable sound of someone crashing into a wall.

When he managed to stand up, Peter saw Carnage smirking at Teddy, but he was glad to see the symbiote withering around the host, trying to stay on. With a quick glance, Peter saw that the other agents were injured, but alive.

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled at the sonic blaster. Activating it, Peter threw it as far as he could while he watched as Carnage turned to glare at him.

“That's not how the came goes, Spider,” Carnage growled.

Something was wrong, Peter realized in that moment.

By this point, the symbiote should have separated from the host.

“I’m not weak anymore, Peter,” Carnage smiled, glee evident on his face as he knew Peter had figured out the situation.

“What about fire,” Peter smiled.

Carnage narrowed his eyes at Peter, but it was too late. While Peter was distracting Carnage, Reid had managed to get up and get the clue from Peter to start a fire.

Within seconds, Carnage was on the ground, trying to crawl away from the fire while Cletus Kasady was screaming at Carnage to come back. 

Peter didn’t waste a second and scooped Carnage into the container and lighting a fire.

Peter sighed in relief when he saw that the symbiote was dead.

To disctracted in his victory, Peter didn’t notice Cletus getting up until it was too late.

Pain blossomed in Peters shoulder as the bullet ripped through his shoulder.

Peter heard shouting and more shots, but he couldn’t focus on anything because his head was swimming.

With a whisper, Peters world went dark and the last thought Peter had was  _ Does this mean that the hellhounds are coming early? _

Peter was out before he hit the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a long time, but I don't think I wrote it the right way.
> 
> Oh, well. 
> 
> Hope you have a good night or day wherever you are :D


End file.
